


Quarterling

by sourassin (scherryzade)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dwobbits, Female Bilbo, Snippet, children can be cruel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/sourassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerty is named for his great-grandfather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarterling

Gerty is named for his great-grandfather. Well, when he has failed to finish his chores and wandered off into the woods instead, then he is named for his great-grandfather, because that's when his ma yells "Gerontius Baggins you get back here right this minute-" 

Usually he's just Gerty, and he's happy enough with that. Though it's not his true name, it's the name his ma calls him, when she isn't angry, and that's enough for him.

It's better than -

"Well, half a half is a quarter, and a quarter ain't hardly anything at all," says Lotho. "So if you're half a halfling you ain't hardly a hobbit."

Gerty knows better than to try to argue that half a halfling is still half a hobbit, nor that they don't know he's only half a hobbit, any more than he does, what with all his ma tells him about his father. Which is nothing, and half of nothing is nothing, so if he's half hobbit and half nothing isn't that as good as being all hobbit?

He can't even win that argument with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> (Trying to shake of writer's block, or rather, cyclical writer's procrastination, in which I spend so much time deciding which story to write, I never get anything done.)
> 
> I'm never convinced by the use of 'dwobbit' in-story, and it got me wondering what a more in-character/in-setting word would be. Turns out, it's a worse insult than 'halfling' ever could be.


End file.
